Beautiful Disaster
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: Lance and Marie had once been friends. They've hidden their past reletionship from everyone. Maybe even forgotten about it, but now the memories are resurfacing. LR
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Students todays lesson is...." blah blah blah......  
  
Lance Alvers leaned back in his seat as he blocked out all the jibberish coming from his teacher. It didnt make any sense any way. The teacher should know by now that he doesn't listen to her. She would just give him dirty looks. Probably to afraid to say anything. HA! He heard the classroom door slam and heard someone walk to the desk next to his.  
  
"Nice to see you in class Ms.Marie. Next time why dont you try coming on time?"  
  
"Ya..." Marie said before she started mumbling sarcasticly about how teachers should just teach and not worry about the what tiem she gets there and why she is late. She sat her stuff on the desk and was about to sit when her pen rolled off. She bent down to get it when Lance turned her direction. He looked at her curves. He looked from her legs slowly up to her A...WAM!  
  
The whole class bursted into fits of laughter. Marie looked at him shocked. She played with her glove as if to take it off. Telling him silently shewasnt afraid to touch him bare hand. Then she sat down. He got up slowly and picked up his chair that had fallen backwards. The teacher was watching him suspiciously before she turned back towards the chalkboard and started rambling on again. He sat down in his chair quietly. He turned once again in Marie's direction. He studied her. She was in intense thought. She even looked alittle cute when she didn't have that mean look on her face....wait did he just say cute. Damn. Not only did he sound gay but he just called Rogue....cute.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. He remembered when she was apart of the Brotherhood. Things had been cooler then. They'd even been friends. He remembered how close they were. Not many people knew. Not even the other Brotherhood memmbers.He even doubted she told her goody goody friends about their reletionship in the past. They just acted like all that happened never did. Like they didnt care that they were now enemies or that they never were anything before. Just partners in crime...but they had been more. And he didnt know about her but he still remembered it. All the things that had been between them. God Damn Xmen had to take that away. Brainwash her into believing they were better for her. They didnt know her like he did though. No one did.  
  
He wouldv'e left the Brotherhood for her. So they could be together, but not to join the Xmen. He was to stubborn to do that. He didnt belong in that little group of goody goody, human loving mutants. All she had to do was come to him and ask him and he would run away with her. Forever. Thats all she had to do...  
  
But of course she's probably forgotten all about him. About what they had. Either that or was damn good at denying it. They were the same, him and her. Both to stubborn to admit what was between them or to do something about it now. Both to stupid to realize that its still there. She glanced his way quickly trying not to let him notice, but he did. He smiled and closed his eyes. Drifting asleep. Hoping the teacher wouldnt notice this time....  
  
*Ok...I hope ya liked it. I love that couple. IF u know any good fanfic or fanfic sites for them plz tell me. Probably not tho. Not many write about this couple. Ive only found a few. Ok well This is just the first chapter so more to come and u will gets ta kno their memories and wut was between them. Plz R/R. Even if its short. It always helps. lol. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

*Here we go!! The dreams are memories just to let ya kno! K!! R/R*  
  
Marie turned towards him. Oh great. He is asleep. Ha! She hoped he would get in trouble. He deserved it. She thought in her head. No...he didnt. No matter how hard she played the game she would never forget about it. It. Their reletionship. How close they had been. Had being the keyword there. She sighed and wondered what things would have been like if she had stayed. Wait, No. Why do this. She'll just end up regretting it. How could she say that.  
  
She had these new more trust worthy friends. Kitty, Logan, Scott, Jean, Evan, the list goes on forever, but did that really compare to her reletionship with Lance? Never. She'd never admit it though. Especially not to him. She glanced his way one more time and sighed dreamily. He was so cute when he slept. When with him you had two things. Bad boy tough guy and then sensitive hottie. If you didnt know him you'd say he was mean, but if you knew him he was an angel. So sweet. Thats why she fell in love with him in the first pl....love. Did she love him? Of course. No doubt about that. She just hadnt admitted it to herself in awhile. Pssh awhile. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Maybe sleep will help her to.  
  
*Marie's Dream*  
  
"LANCE GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
"NOPE YA GOTTA CATCH ME!"  
  
"LANCE YOU MAY BE MY BEST FRIEND..."  
  
"EVER!"  
  
"FINE EVER BUT YOU CANT SEE MY DIARY PLEASE..."  
  
"Whats wrong. Somethin' bout me in there?"  
  
She looked away and blushed. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Marie...How could you? What shit did you write about me?"  
  
"Nothing just give it back."  
  
"No. Ima see now."  
  
He opened the black book and flipped through the pages furiously. He fianlyl found a page that said 'Lance'. He began to read.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
O wow. As you see this is dedicated to my best friend Lance. Only one thing can be said. I think I love him. More then as a friend. Way more. Its just he is so...so perfect. He is always there for me. Always my friend. I wish it was more. His eyes are so dark but you can just lose yourself in them. He is just so...great. No one can ever be like him. So unique. And id like to think he is mine. When i see him with other girls I get jealous. He doesnt know how I fell.Never will either. Ill make sure of it. I love him though. Oh god I love him. Just one kiss from him and it'd be ok to die....  
  
Lance turned and looked her in the eyes. A look of complete and utter shock wsa written on his face. He set the diary on the ground and walked slowly to her. When he got about four or five inches from her he stopped. He placed hishand on her cheek. Which was wet from her newly made tears. She was crying. She never cried. She was afraid to lose him. Stupid feelings. He lifted her chin with his fingers and leaned in. The kiss was brief and they both froze. But then she dove in and htey shared a passionate kiss. The door swng open and they pulled away both blushing furiously.  
  
"ROGUE!AVALANCHE! COME QUICK!"  
  
They ran after their friend smiling. Marie closed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure this was real.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
"MISS MARIE!"  
  
"Huh..huh?"  
  
"You fell asleep. This is the kinda behavior I expect from Mr.Lance over her not you."  
  
She turned ehr head and saw him staring at her like the rest of the class.  
  
"Sorry ma'am."  
  
The teacher grumbled and turned to get back to work.  
  
*R/R!! Thanx for all the reviews. More plz!! ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

*Okies hope ya like it!!!*  
  
Was she just saying his name in her sleep. Nah...but he could've swore he heard it. He kept staring at her as she blushed deeply. He woke up from the sound of her getting yelled at by the teacher. The whole class was staring at her. She looked down and a peice of her rogue hair fell down her face. He wanted to lean forward and push it back behind her ear but fought that feeling. The bell rung but he just sat there staring at her. He closed his eyes but opened them immediatly when he heard, "Hey Marie."  
  
"Oh hey Evan."  
  
"Can you umm....will you umm...come with me and Kitty and Kurt to this party tonight?"  
  
WHAT! That spyked dork was trying to steal his women. Wait. She wasnt his women any more now was she. He got up from his chair quickly. He didnt even want to hear her answer. God. He passed by them quickly his head down. He didnt see Marie look up at him and smile sadly.  
  
He ran out of the school. WHy did he have to be here anyway. He walked to the ally and sat down. Resting his head in his hands he cried. Lance Alvers cried. He had truly lost hte one women he loved more then life itself. She was lost to him now. She hated him. So so much. He closed his eyes and rememebered how things were....  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Marie...I l..I lo...GOD! How am I suppose to do this!" Lance screamed into the mirror. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him and tonight, but thoughts ran through his head. What if she didnt love him anymore? What if she never really did? How could he live like that?  
  
"Lance?"  
  
He turned his head and gasped at what he saw. Marie was actually in a dress. And she looked beautiful. It was a long black dress that clung to her hips but widened as it went down. It had two very thin straps and thedress seemed like the night sky. With one million stars on it. Underneath it she wore fish net stockings and the some combat boots. It actually looked good for somehtign that wasnt suppose to match. Their was a slit in the dress going up to her knee and he hair was hanging down over her face. She peeked her head through the door.  
  
"Marie...You look....beautiful."  
  
She looked odwn and blushed and then remembered what she came here to do.  
  
"Are you ready? If we dont go know then the food will get cold. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"You'll see...and yes...lets go."  
  
She smiled and took his hand. Thye walked up the stairs and he covered her eyes. Finally she felt him stop and opened her eyes. It was beautiful. They were on top of some building. But the night sky looked lovely and she looked odwn and saw all the gorgeous lights. She smiled. How sweet of him. She turned and kissed him on the lips. They sat down and she sat in his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes then whispered, "I love you..." She looked up and he winced thinking that he did it wrong until he felt her lips on his and smiled. They both leaned back and....  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
His eyes snapped open and he got up. If she didnt want to be with him fine. He would just show her that he was over her to. Even though he wasnt...  
  
*R/R Tnax for all the reveiws and i thought i should sho you this explaining. Its from oen of my reviewers and id like to think her. Here it is.  
  
Cool! But did you know in the comic book and in Evo world, Lance could touch Rogue if he wanted to? He can! His power causees sysmic waves to go through the ground to create earthquakes, and all he'd have to do id to concetrate on putting sysemic waves around her or himself and they could touch! It is a really cool theory and I thought yah might wanna know it so that way you can explain the touvhing deal and all...Well this is a pretty good story though it needs more detail! Detail is an wuthors best friend yah know? Well I g2g  
  
LaTeR  
  
Tokyobabe2040;] 


	4. Chapter 4

*Okay well basicly id like to thank my reviewers one more time. :) And well some ppl r wondering about all this crap and well I say just dont worry about the technicalities. Love u all!!!! Enjoy...  
  
Marie walked through the door at Evans side. She glanced over at him and saw him smiling widely. Why was she here with him? She didnt want to but she knew this was the only way. They walkedaround a little bit listening to the music. He asked her to dance and they danced together. So close, but no touching. They rubbed against each other. He was so happy she could tell but to her...this was hell. Its not him she wanted. She wants her Lan..he isnt hers. Never was in a way. Or was he?  
  
*Memory*  
  
"Rogue, Peitro, Blob, Todd, and Lance. Listen up. We have a little...eh...task for you. You will be hooked up to this machine. We will ask you a series of questions. In the end we will fidn what you a really true to. Hopefully that being the Brotherhood. Understand?"  
  
Everyone was able to squeek out a yes. Marie turned towards Lance knowing this would be hard maybe even impossible. She knew where she stood. If she needed to choose between the Brotherhood and Lance she would most defintely choose Lance.  
  
"The first one shall be...Peitro."  
  
She let out a sigh and leaned back. For now she was safe. She lifted her head when she heard Mystique come towards them smiling, Pietro behind her. "Next is...Lance." LANCE! Wait..Maybe he didnt feel the same and right now she actually hoped he didnt. He glanced at her briefly then turned back around. She waited for them to be out of sight then peeked through the cracked door. Listening intentively.  
  
"Lance. How do you feel about the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Like its my Family. My only family."  
  
"I see. When seeing me as your boss you think...."  
  
"I dont want to be controlled, but...I understand if it was you."  
  
"Good. Now...what do you see in your future."  
  
"Ah...The Brotherhood?"  
  
"Hmm...Wait. Lance. This is not what you see for yourself? Then what is it?"  
  
"I..I..Its nothing."  
  
"Gah! Lets continue. Is there anything in the way of you and the Brotherhood."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. There is something. Now tell me Lance."  
  
"Theres nothign I promise."  
  
"You know once we find out what this is...no matter what it is...I will kill it. You are one of are stronger members Lance. We can not lose you."  
  
His eyes widened and he looked towards the door. Rogue knew he could not see her but was only picturing her out there sitting down. He opened his mouth then shut it. He was thinking hard you could tell by the expression on his face. She hit him hard in his face then transformed into Logan. She punched him hard in his jaw and waited for the blood to trickle. Rogue closed her eyes feeling the pain from him. She couldnt watch this anymore. Dear god make it stop.  
  
"TELL ME NOW OR YOU SHALL REGRET IT ALL LANCE."  
  
"NO!"  
  
She pushed him of of the machine. The needles were pulled violently out of his sensitive skin. Feeling the sting he hissed. She kicked him in the stomach as he fell to his knees. He was feeling this pain for her. All for her. This would be her punishment. For all the things she had ever done to anyone. This would be it. For endangering him. For hurting so many innocent people. This would be it. Mytsique lifted him by his neck and slammed him into the wall. She reached forward and pulled out a whip. She smacked him on the back fiev tiems before asking once again.  
  
"Tell em Now child."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO I WONT LET YOU KILL HER..."  
  
"Her? Consider her dead then. We will find out who she is."  
  
Mystique got up and walked towards the door. Marie jumped up and ran as fast as she could out the doors. As fast as she could...  
  
*End Memory*  
  
A tear slid down her cheek at the memory. If someone just heard it at that they would believe her to be stupid and not showing her love. By wimping out. But she did. She couldnt hurt him an longer. And that what she would be doing by staying. She walked away from Evan ignoring his confused stare. She turned and walked up the stairs noticng Kurt and waving. He was looking for something. Kitty probably. Rogue just wanted to be alone. She'd go in a room for now. Just to be alone.  
  
She opened the door to the one room and found...LANCE AND KITTY!!! Togther. In bed. Making out. HALF NAKED. Her mouth opened wide and both Kitty and Lance stopped. Kitty looked confused at why Marie woudl care and Lance just smiled. Marie closed her eyes hoping they didnt notice the tears and then slammed the door. Lance's smile left his face. Kitty tried t get up but he sat her back down. He got up and chased after Marie himself.  
  
*OKies. Well if you have anything that u want to happen in this story just tell me and ill try. lol. Id like to think TokyoBabe2040, UnknownSource,RogueDragon5,Sarah-Crysala, Anime Addicted, PomegranateQueen, DBZpunkchick, LadyTrunks, Cinderelly, Kosumi, MiracleChick, Storm-Pietro, Lucky439, sam...and TokyoBabe ur still special!!! Tanx lots to u! love u all!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

*OKily Dokily folks.*  
  
"MARIE!!!WAIT..." Lance yelled as loud as he could to the girl running down the stairs and now reaching the front door and slamming it hard. He tripped down a few stairs then sped down to meet her on the street. He ran as fast as he could and grabbed her arm. She tried to shake him off but he held on tight.  
  
"How could you..."  
  
"How could I what? eh Roguey?"  
  
"How could you just go out and do THAT with...with...her Lance! HOW?"  
  
"Look Roguey me and you...as you have clearly pointed out, are over. OVER! O-V-E-R. Your the one who sat right in front of me and said yes to Evan, your the one who left....you left." He added in a low whisper. His head now facing the ground.  
  
"Lance I-I...I didnt know you still...f-felt that way. If I had only known I would have..."  
  
"YOU DIDNT KNOW!? How could you not. You saw how much...how strongly I felt for you when we weer together."  
  
"Yeah but you see...I thought after I left you hated me. I came back...a few weeks after I left to see you and tell you why I left but you were...you were...you looked fine. Like you didnt need me. And thats when I decided that all these years I was just a burden on you. That you didnt love me."  
  
"How could you think that? Of course I love you, but...why did you leave then eh?"  
  
"I was scared. For your sake. I saw what Mystique did to you, and I knew if I wsa no were in sight she could never make you suffer any more becaus e I wouldnt be in your way...I-I only wanted you to be happy...to be safe."  
  
They both sat in silence then he slowly let her out of his grip. He looked up at her wide eyed and brought his hand up to her face. He wiped the fallen tears off of her porceline face and leaned in. They shared a kiss before someone screamed at them, "I SEE NOW..." They both turned around and saw.....  
  
*R/R i know its short but its somethin. 


	6. Chapter 6

*Okay!!!! Well Im sorry if its depressing. I just broke up[ with my boyfriend so...ya...  
  
Lance looked straight into Mystique's eyes as Marie looked down. He placed his arm around her protectively. Marie buried her head in his shoulder and let out a sigh of panic.  
  
"Mystique, I can explain."  
  
"Explain what Lance? Why you're here with her? I dont need you to explain. It does not matter to me."  
  
"No please Mystique you gottahear me out. Just...I love her. Please please dotn kill her. I need her to survive. SHE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT."  
  
Mystique circled them carefully grinning mischeviously. An evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Why should I listent to this rubbish."  
  
"Mystique...."  
  
Mystique lashed forward aiming to kill Marie. Marie's eyes squeezed shut preparing for her death.  
  
"NOOOOOO....."  
  
Lance forced the ground to rise between Mystique and Marie and himself. Marie was still in his arms clinging for dear life. He picked Marie up in his arms and Ran as fast as he could. He turned around and saw Mystique on his back. She ran faster until she came only a few inches away. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the side. He fell to the ground covering Marie. Marie slipped form under his arms and went rolling. Her head hit against the hard concrete and she went unconscious. Mystique got up and walked slowly like a lion towards Marie. She reached for the girl and lfted her by the neck. Maries eyes began to flutter and all you could see was the white of her eye. They shut once more and Lance tried his hardest to get up.  
  
"This isnt working." He whispered to himself. He lifted himself up on his elbows and fell once more. He banged his fist on the ground hard in anguish. He would not let her die. Not now. Not when he just got her back.  
  
Mystique slammed Marie into the wall. She kicked the young girl in the stomach and grabbed her by hte hair swinging her by her lover. She walked over to them both and smiled.  
  
"Is this what you wanted? You should never keep things from me boy, and now she sahll punish becuase of it." Mystique began to pull a knife that was hanging loosely under her belt. She placed it on the young girls neck. "LOOK!" She yelled at him. She would make him watch this. He turned away and she forced him to look by grabbing his head in her hands.  
  
She pushed the knife into Maries neck. Almost there. At that precise moment Marie decided to wake up from her unconscious sleep. She screamed in agony and place an ungloved hand on Mystiques arm.  
  
Mystique hissed at the pain. The life being sucked out of her. She tried to pull away but could only find a barrier. She screamed once again and a tear rolled down her cheek as she slumped to the ground. She fell to her knees and then onto her back. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut and the last bit of life was sucked from her.  
  
Marie's hand fell to her side. Her eyes were rolled back and she was shaking violently. Lance paniced. He could hardly move but he had to do this for her. He slowly got up and picked her up into his arms. He screamed as the wieght caused him more pain. He walked slowly down the street. He didnt know where he was or what he wsa going to but he needed to get help. What wsa the nearest place to here? A thought came ot his head. Though he would never like to go there he had to for her sake. He got to the door and rang the door bell. As thedoor opened he fellto the ground....  
  
*R/R Ok. Well if u have any ideas tell me. I already know wher they r goan be but if theres anythign else just tell me. I love da reviews. 


	7. AN

OK ppls i need some ideas lol. Wutever u want to happen. lol. I cant think i haev writers block. lol. School doesnt help. Also check out ma story Bleeding Souls. Its a...i cant tell u it ruins hte story. Just trust me if you like htis ull probably like this. Thanx!! 


	8. Chapter 7

*OK well ive gotten some reviews saying some things but id just like evryone to know once again this is an AU. meaning many things are different. I thank u all. I wub u sooo much for helping me. Ur reviews help alot. I have another story which im considering to be the sequel to this. Im not through with this one or the other one but I do consider it in a way. Its called Bleeding Souls. I thinks it ok, but no1 seems to wanna review. Check it out plz. If you like this you may like that. OK now on to the story.  
  
The door swung open and a big boy stood there a smile on his face. He gazed down at the sight before him.  
  
"Hell...O...Oh Dear..."  
  
"WHo is it Freddy?" Peitro yelled from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Ummm...I think you should get out here and check this out." Freddy didnt even hear footsteps before Peitro appeared before him. The frown on his friends face only deepened when he saw the two past out teenagers on his porch.  
  
"Well...Dont just stand there. Help em''" He wtached as Freddy picked up both Rogue and Lance and carried them to the couch. Pietro sat down and sighed rubbing his forehead fiercly. He was then disturbed from his momentary peace when Freddy poked him. He looked up annoyed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well umm....what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Go eat a big mac or somethin'."  
  
"Uhh...ok."  
  
He wtached as hte boy walked t the kitchen. He laid back. How was he suppose to solve this one. He closed his eyes only to be disturbed once again ths time by someone hissing. He looked up and saw Lance grabbing his side and hissing slightly form the pain. He got up and wlaked slowly to his friend. Lance looked up and they just stared at each other for awhile before Peitro grabbed his friends arm and shoved him into the nearest room.  
  
"Whats your problem?"  
  
"WHat?"  
  
"Dont 'what' me. How can you bring that...that...TRAITER into this house. After all she did to us. How she left us. REMEMBER THAT?"  
  
"She was hurt what did you want me to do?"  
  
"She is the enemy."  
  
"She used to be your friend."  
  
"She is nothing but a no good lieing bitch."  
  
"Peitro...I love her."  
  
"What? You l-love her? FUCK!"  
  
"Yes..When she was here...she and I had a reletionship. It was a secret obviously. Well after she left we sorta stopped. I mean we jsut went on like it never happened. But now...."  
  
"How could you lie? What about Mystique? What about when she finds out?"  
  
"She already did. Just now. And now...she's dead."  
  
"Oh Shit...."  
  
"Im sorry...." They both got up slowly and walked to the room where Todd and Freddy were staring at the sleeping Rogue.  
  
"Whats SHE doing HERE."  
  
"SHE is staying HERE for awhile."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"I dont know...Why dont we give her some privacy?  
  
"Hey why does he get to stay."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Once the door shut Lance looked down at the girl and smiled. He pushed her hair back behind her ear gently and laid a small kiss on her cheek. He picked up a blanket and covered her before going into the room following his friends.  
  
TBC  
  
*R/R Whatda think? 


End file.
